


Just Looking

by orphan_account



Category: The Fox - Ylvis (Music Video), Ylvis
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by http://vegardsleftnut.tumblr.com/post/105469373667 very quickly written, say 20 mins, minimal proof reading, sorry if there's any glaring errors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Looking

"Well that was crappy." Bård said, throwing himself down on the couch and rubbing the palms of his hands over his tired eyes. The night had been just another media circus, camera after camera shoved in their worn out faces. He dropped his hands to his lap. "I know it's part of the deal, but I wish I could just switch off the whole  _famous_ thing once in a while" he continued, staring at a spot on the wall where the paint had begun to chip ever so slightly. He waited for Vegard's response, some run-of-the-mill big brother quip, but nothing came. He shifted on the sofa so he could peer over at his brother, who was still stood by the front door. "Everything okay?" he enquired as he eyed the other's slightly furrowed brow.

"Why do you do it Bård?" Vegard's voice was low but clear, and as he cocked his head to one side Bård felt his eyes slip away from the other's and travel down to his mouth, where his lips were pursed in thought. 

"Do what?"

"That!" Vegard gestured towards his brother "Stare at me like you do?" Bård looked away immediately, feeling heat begin to rise in his chest. He got to his feet and began to dust imaginary particles from his trousers.

"I don't stare at you-" He began, but Vegard interrupted him.

"Don't be a pussy tell me why." Bård glanced up at the elder man, searching his brain for the answer.

"I..." A thought swept across his mind, too fast to grasp onto fully, but enough to make his stomach knot. "I guess I'm just looking." He gave a shrug as Vegard sighed and pulled a hand through his hair.

"Just looking?" He repeated, shaking his head. 

"Yes, just looking!" Bård's response was a little too defensive and a few semitones higher than what could be described as 'casual' "What the hell Vegard, why do you care?" Finally he made eye contact with his elder brother, and a few moments of silence passed between them. This was a challenge; it always started this way, one would catch the other's eye and then both would grin before initiating deadpan expressions and see who would laugh first. Only nobody was laughing now. 

"I notice you _just looking_ quite a lot you know." There was no way Vegard was going to give in, and Bård knew this, only the energy between them had shifted, there wasn't anything playful about this. He knew he was guilty, he found himself drawn to Vegard's face, the gentle curve of his cheek, the angle of his jaw, but he couldn't explain why. 

"Vegard, I don't know what the hell you're talking about but-"

"You think I don't see it?" Vegard took a step towards his brother. "You think I can't see you staring at my mouth, biting your lip, sneaking glances at me? Jesus Bård, anyone would think-"

"Think what exactly?" Bård challenged. Another few seconds of charged silence bore down on the pair of them. Vegard moved once more, further reducing the space between them. "Don't think I don't see you too." Bård paused as Vegard advanced again, his mouth dry "don't think I don't  _feel_ you looking... It's almost as if..." Vegard cocked his eyebrow, daring him to continue. Bård never could resist a dare, especially not from his brother. "It's almost as if you love the sight of me." As the words left his mouth Bård panicked, what was he saying? However Vegard's gaze continued to bore into his own and Bård could tell he was smiling as he stepped closer yet again, the space between them now only protected by the unspoken rule of personal space, a rule the younger man felt was inapplicable in situations such as this one. Bård's heart thundered as he tried to place Vegard's behaviour. He stood rooted to the spot, unable to move, he felt bound by the eyes that held his own.

"You're right." Bård barely heard Vegard him speak, and his brain struggled to piece together his meaning amidst the heady combination of adrenalin and cortisol ricocheting through his veins. Another step, now only a foot separated them, every breath took more concentration.

"About what?" Bård's fingertips began to tingle as Vegard finally broke his gaze, his head tilting upwards, and his eyes focussing on Bård's mouth as he extinguished the space between them once and for all.

"I love the sight of you."


End file.
